ZIM vs. Teletubies
by tor
Summary: ZIM awakens on a saturday morning to find that and alien rivalry has also landed... and they're controling minds of children and adults alike...


As we probably all know, unless we are mentally challenged, that I do not own Teletubies, Nickelodeon or Invader ZIM companies or associations. I do not sponsor or advertise for them or any company/association. I'm just a bored girl trying to find something to do. So just have fun and enjoy!  
  
Chapter1  
  
Awakening to the Enemy!  
  
ZIM awoke to another day on the agonizing planet that the inhabitants called 'Earth'. Nothing was planed on his schedule for world domination for him today. It was what the Earthlings called a 'weekend'. It was strange to him how the Earthlings organized seven days into a standard week, and how and why they designated only two of these days for leisure. Whatever the reason ZIM didn't care he wasted too much time wondering about their inferior ways anyway.  
  
ZIM set his feet on the cold floor and yawned, he looked around dazily as he soaked in the morning air. Oh how he hated the climate, it was getting colder now that winter was rolling in. Humans where buying their artificial snow, and hanging unattractive lights on their living quarters. In fact just the other day at the local 'Hall Mart', a store that sold produce at a low price, ZIM spotted several children engaging in some kind of ceremonial squall; it always took place near the toys section. Most where holding their parents by the hands, pointing at an object and emitting a terrible long howling noise unlike anything he'd heard before. The parents responded by slapping the children simontaniously and telling them to "be quiet" or "shut up".  
  
ZIM began to come on with a new feeling like somehow he wanted to burst out in an escapade of laughter. He was actually beginning to like this ritual. For a while he sat in the store with his cleaver disguise, a fake beard and straw hat with the daisy on top, and enjoyed watching the ritual. He'd stand, eyes wide open and wait for the moment, and then burst out in laughter as parents uncontrollably slapped the children. After people began to stare with strange faces at ZIM, he quickly left the store with GIR's ' Purple Happy Happy Gay roll-ups' he'd been asking for for ages.  
  
ZIM stood up and picked his wedgie from his 'tightie-whities'. He'd become quite accustom and attached to his 'under wear' as the humans called them. They were a constant comfort as they hugged his bum, though they were quite annoying when the gained cleavage between his butt.  
  
"The touch. the feel of cotton.Rubbing on my buns.," he quoted from an undies commercial.  
  
ZIM rubbed his beady red eyes, and yawning once again. He decided to see what his tiny robot servant was up to.  
  
"So feeble-minded. I have to see what he's up to. So stupid staying up all night going to a night club having 'fun' without me. not that I care.nope I don't need fun," he uttered under his breath and attacking the word fun as if it were something foul.  
  
Stumbling down the stairs, ZIM peered over the slanted railing at the robot. Under the Angry Monkey picture, he was sleeping with his head thrown back, and a purple strand of drool was streaming from his mouth. He was surrounded by his 'Purple Happy Happy Gay roll-up' candy wrappers. To ZIM, everything smelled fruity, like grapes. ZIM took another step down loosing foothold he slipped on a wrapper, he lunged forward landing on stairs in very uncomfortable positions before landing on his abnormally large head.  
  
"Why hello ZIM, nice to see you up and on your head buddy!" said GIR  
  
After a long struggle ZIM was able to stand on his two feet again.  
  
"GIR!!! What did I tell you about disposing trash in trash facilities!?" said ZIM sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry MASTER."  
  
The robot's eyes saddened and dimmed.  
  
"Well. I'm weel.weel.sorwy.ZIM..HAPPY-HAPPY-GAY-ROLL!!? You should try them they're goooood!"  
  
His face lit up. The robot presented him a purple, slobbery, gooey fruit snack. ZIM looked at it untantolisingly, and cocked an eyebrow at GIR.  
  
"Uumm. no.GIR-no.I think I'll pass on your. Gay Roll. trust me I'd rather not,"  
  
GIR began to laugh hysterically at ZIM.  
  
"GIR I demand to know what is funny."  
  
"You got a paper stuck on your head," said GIR.  
  
ZIM ripped off the paper and looked at the cheaply printed image on the wrapper. There was a picture of a purple plump, tubby human with fur.only it wasn't a human. it had a square on its stomach and an upside down triangle on a stalk above its head.  
  
"Wow GIR. what a.gay alien this is," said ZIM. "Somehow it seems.familiar." 


End file.
